


Hot or Cold?

by pastelpunkdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Soulmates, happy endings, hot or cold, troye mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dan wants to give up on finding his soulmate but he finds him when he least expects it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot or Cold?

_"Come on, Adrian!" I yelled, kicking the ball. My brother giggled, his tiny legs taking him to run beside me._

_Adrian was only five, and he was my best friend. At first, I didn't want a younger brother, but I got use to him, and now I would do anything for him._

_"Dan! Dan!" Adrian laughed, falling on his knees. I shook my head, smiling as I sat beside him._

_"You took quite a fall there", I said, moving his hair out of his face. Adrian didn't respond, he just let out a little squeal as he fell back. I let a small smile fall on my face as I did the same, looking up at blue sky above us._

_The clouds were out today, but I didn't mind. It made the cloud gazing more enjoyable. I noticed many different clouds_ _in the sky, taking in the flavor of the different shapes._

" _What do you think that one looks like?" I asked Adrian, who just giggled._

_"Of course that is what you think," I said, teasing him. He just didn't understand. The feeling of something wet hit my face as I groaned, wiping off the liquid as I stated up again. Was that rain? I laughed, running around in the rain before helping Adrian up, letting him chase after me._

" _Boys! Come inside you are going to get sick!" Our mother yelled, moving her hand to wave us inside. I followed Adrian as he walked over to my mom, my mom picking him up._

_"Go wash up, Dan. We will be having dinner in a few minutes," my mom smiled, ruffling my hair. I grinned, making my way towards the bathroom and I cleaned up. I moved my hair out of my face, smiling at my reflection in the mirror._

_"Daniel! Dinner is ready!" My mother yelled, and I quickly ran out of the bathroom, running to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table was my dinner, and Adrian sat beside my chair, stuffing his face with food. I sat down, mimicking the actions of my brother._

_"After dinner is bedtime for you, Dan. You have school tomorrow," My mom said, smiling at me. I nodded my head, finishing my plate of food and I passed it to my mom, running up the stairs and I changed into my pyjamas. I got into my bed, cuddling into my duvet._

\---

_"Mrs. Quinnings, I'm not feeling so well," I whimpered, walking up to my teacher who sat at her desk._

_"What seems to be the problem, Daniel." She asked, furrowing her eyebrows._

_"I feel really hot," I whispered, looking to the floor._

_"Maybe you are sick... Or maybe you are near your soulmate?" She asked. My ears perked up, looking at her._

_"My soulmate? He is here?" I asked, excitement running through my veins._

_"They might be here... You might want to check-" my teacher started, but I started talking over her._

_"Maybe my soulmate is here! Maybe I'm not sick, maybe my soulmate is in this classroom!" I yelled, running to the front of the class. "Is anyone else hot?" I asked, a smile on my face. Everyone shook their heads, confused looks on their faces._

_"Here, let's call your mom. You are most likely sick." My teacher said, calling my mother. Thirty minutes later, my mom ran into the room, taking my hand as she nodded at my teacher, smiling as she brought me to the car._

_"Mom! I'm hot! My soulmate is near!" I grinned, gripping onto the handles on my car seat._

_"We will see about that when we get home," she said, starting the car. We got home, my mom unbuckled my seatbelt, moving me into the house. We sat in our living room, me in front of her as we sat on the couch. My mom took my left wrist, looking at it and she sighed._

_"Are you still feeling hot, Dan." She asked, sadness in her eyes. I nodded my head, looking down._

_"Just as I expected. You haven't meet your soulmate. You just have a cold," she sighed. I whimpered, looking down. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I tried to hold them back._

_"I will never meet my soulmate," I cried, and my mom just held me, rubbing my back._

-

A meter, or a temperature stick, can basically tell you when you are near your soulmate. When it is blue, you are far away. If it is red, you are really close. It was basically the biggest game of hot or cold to ever exist.

I stopped looking for my soulmate at the age of twenty, knowing that if he actually was alive, I would of known him by now. It really sucks, because you feel empty all the time and everything is just cold. I have never felt warm because of love, and many of my friends have. I just wanted to know what it was like to be hot, to know that someone was out there for you, and to know that the person that loves you is only warm and fuzzy when you are around them. It's good to know that you are only made for one person.

I was basically the only one in the youtuber community that was still cold. Many different youtubers have met their other half, and it honestly makes me quite jealous. Some youtubers actually met because of YouTube, like Connor and Troye.

Connor lived in the states, and Troye lived in Australia. they both met through YouTube and found out they were soulmates when they touched each other for the first time.

There was even some youtubers who have always known who their soulmate was, like Chris and PJ. Their soulmate story was cute, because they have known each other since they were five. They were always warm, and when Chris went to collage, PJ suddenly felt really cold and that's when he saw his bar go down to blue. I loved them both as people, but I truly had a huge hatred towards their relationship.

I just wanted that. I want to know that I could go home and have someone there and to just hang out while playing video games. I wanted someone I could call mine. It would just never come to me, and I just accepted it. No one was made to love me.

-

"Come on, Dan!" Chris yelled, looking at me through the crack in my door.

"Alright, mate! I'm coming!" I laughed, grabbing my suitcase as I walked out of my room, placing socks on my feet when I got to the lounge.

"I really don't want to miss this flight." PJ sighed, kissing Chris's cheek. Chris blushed and PJ did as well.

Jealous.

"Let's go!" I sang, moving my suitcase behind me as I made my way to my apartment lobby, looking back at Chris and PJ.

"L.A? Here we come!" Chris smiled, holding his hand out to PJ to hold. They were warm. I wanted to be warm.

-

"Chris, I'm hungry! Can we stop for food?" I whined, pouting.

"Dan we are almost there." PJ said, his hand in place with Chris'. I leaned back, closing my eyes.

I just stopped thinking about soulmates for a second and thought about the convention. I was honestly so excited for the convention because it was the one of many times a year that I can see my friends that lived in the states. I heard that there was going to be some new people coming to talk at some panels, and I was honestly excited. I wondered who they could be.

We made it to the airport, and we all piled out of the car, taking our luggage out of it and we made our way to the doors.

"I'm so excited, I love the states!" Chris smiled, laughing at the end. PJ rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at him.

I wanted that.

We checked in and got on our flight, a few other people I knew were on it, as we basically all got the same flight. PJ and Chris sat somewhere near the back, and my seat was near the window. I sat down, looking around before I noticed Louise. She had Darcy beside her as she held hands with her soulmate. They looked so happy together. They all sat two seats away from me, waving before they looked away again, talking together like the family they were. This was going to be a long flight.

\--

Landing was one of the worst things about air travel.

I closed my eyes, gripping onto the arm rest that were beside me, my mind going wild. I felt a hand on my knee, and I opened my eyes, looking up at the person who touched me, which happened to be Louise. I smiled at her, and looked away, seeing that we were almost on the ground. Louise removed her hand, letting me be by myself as we descended from the air and onto the airplane runway.

The wheels of the plane hit the ground, making the plane jump a bit. I opened my eyes, seeing that we finally landed, and soon after we were off the plane.

We moved together to the luggage area, waiting around for our bags. Chris and PJ got theirs first, moving to hold each others hands as they waited for the rest of us. We all got our bags, moving so that we could wait for the taxi to take us to our hotel. I was really excited, and my gripped my bag tighter, smiling at Louise.

"Someone is chirpy," Louise laughed, placing her hand on my shoulder. "What has got you all happy?"

"I just feel like this will be a good weekend," I said, nodding at her. We all got into the taxi, and we made our way to the hotel. We all got out the taxi, and checked into the hotel. I opened my hotel room door, placing my bags on the bed as I followed them, groaning.

My inner clock confused me as I closed my eyes, sleep taking over my body. We had two days before the actual convention, so I just let sleep come over me.

\---

"Daniel, if you do not open this door we will have to go and get a key from the lobby," was the first thing I hear when I woke up.

I shook my head, pulling myself up as I moved towards the door, opening it up to see Louise and Connor, smiling.

"Finally!" Connor moaned, moving into the room. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking around at Louise.

"You slept all day yesterday, tomorrow is the convention," Louise sighed, picking at her skirt.

"Really? Fuck..." I groaned, moving across the room to pick up my phone. 2:57.

I sat down at the edge of my bed, placing my head in my hands. I was still tired, but I knew I had to get up. I smiled at the two people in my room before making my way to my bags.

"We are still going out for dinner tonight, right?" I asked, pulling out a dress shirt.

"Yes we are, Daniel," Louise giggled, grabbing Connors arm as they made their way to the door.

"We are leaving at four thirty. Meet us in the lobby," she smiled, leaving the room. I set my clothes on my bed before going to the washroom, taking a quick shower. I looked down at my arms while I was in there, seeing that my bar was still low. I sighed, taking a loather as I tried to scrub it off. Why did I need it if I didn't have a soulmate. Why did I need it to remind me?

I washed my hair, finishing off my shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist, moving around as I tried to dry myself off. Getting my irons out, I straightened my hair, making sure none of it was curly before placing the clothes I had picked out for this evening on my body. It was almost time to leave, so I made my way towards the door, moving to the elevator that was on the other side of the hallway.

Elevator music was playing and it over took my thoughts. I rolled my sleeve up, looking at my bar. Sighing, I quickly pulled it down. This weekend was about my YouTube friends and the fans, not about finding my soulmate.

I adjusted my shirt and walked out of the elevator, seeing that Louise and the rest of my friends were waiting for me.

\---

"This food looks lovely!" Louise squealed, moving to place some of the food in her mouth. I gave a tight smile, looking at everyone who was in the room, seeing all of my youtuber friends. I moved my fork around, watching as my food moved to one side of my plate and then to the other side. I basically felt like the third wheel, because everyone at this table had their soulmate, and I didnt.

"Dan you got to stop picking at your food," Louise moaned, forcing a piece of pasta on my fork. I moved her hand away, looking down.

"I'm not I promise!" I said, rolling my eyes when she wasn't looking. I heard her huff, looking at me as she crossed her arms.

"Don't try playing that card on me. you are honestly acting like my daughter right now. What is going on?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking about the soulmate thing." I admitted, looking down.

"You will find him soon", Louise muttered, her fork hanging over her plate as she stared at me.

"You are suppose to find them when you are sixteen. Louise I am almost 24, have you forgotten? He is probably dead so I don't get my hopes up" I sighed, looking down at my plate of food that I had been picking at.

"Dan, will you stop believing all the gibber about the whole ordeal. Yes, you haven't met your other half yet, but maybe your love story is different" Louise whispered.

"Different my ass" I muttered, but nodded my head. I personally knew that I would always be cold. I would never feel the warmth of my soulmate.

As dinner came to a close we all said goodbye to each other and a few hugs were given out. Louise and I walked back to the hotel, silence taking over our conversation. we made it to our hallway, unlocking our doors.

"Goodnight, Louise." I smiled, and headed inside, not bothering to hear her answer. I took off my clothes, falling onto my bed in my boxers as I pushed myself under the covers, letting sleep take over.

\---

The sounds of the beautiful city of L.A woke me up from my slumber. Groaning, I removed the bedding from my body, moving to throw some clothes on and to order room service. I ate my food quickly, running around as I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. I was probably going to be late for the first panel.

I ran down the hallway, getting the elevator. I saw Louise waiting for me, an annoyed look on her face. Apologizing, I followed her onto the elevator, pressing the first floor.

We got to the convention, and I quickly got ready, moving onto the main stage as people cheered. It was in the middle of the panel where I had to say something, as it started to bother me quite a lot.

"I have a question for everyone..." I started, the audience cheering.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I asked. The audience laughed, and Louise looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"The AC is broken, Dan." the host said, laughing. I nodded my head, continuing with the panel.

\---

"Let's have fun!" Connor yelled, running into the main stage room where the after party was being held. I followed him slowly, looking around at all the different people here. It was pretty over whelming, so I sat in the corner with Chris and PJ, letting them take over my thoughts.

"So I said to her, 'why was the sand wet?' She didn't know, so I replied with 'because the sea weed!" Chris smiled sipping on his drink. PJ smiled at him, a fond look in his eyes as they continued to talk.

I looked around the room, recognizing many different people who were there.With the large amount of people in the room, I started to feel hot, and it was only on a rare occasion that I got quite hot. it basically only happened when I got a fever, so I shook my head, saying good bye to Chris and PJ as I made my way over to Louise, explaining the situation to her.

"Okay, be careful and feel better." Louise smiled, turning around again. I made my way out of the building, walking over to the hotel since it was in walking distance. The moment the fresh air of the hotel hit my face I was relieved, and I made my way to my room.

Once I hit the bed I realized that I felt cold again. It was like I wasn't even sick. I furrowed my eyebrows, lifting up my sleeve to look at my wrist. It was still blue, but it was up quite a bit. Does that mean?

I quickly got off my bed, running out of my hotel room and out of the building, making my way to the building that the party was being held in. I started feeling hot again, and I looked at my wrist, seeing that the bar was slowly going up. I bit my lip, running faster. I ripped the door open, walking in and I looked for Louise, pulling her to the side.

"What is it, Daniel!" She yelled, removing my hand from her body. I couldn't speak, shaking my head as I showed her my wrist, tears slowly threatening to fall down my face.

"Dan oh my God!" Louise squealed, pushing me away. "Go find your man." she giggled.

I grinned, moving so I stood the the middle of the room, looking around for someone who was in the same state as me. Seeing no one, I moved away, paying attention to my meter to see if I was close or not.

It took a few tries but before I knew it, I was really hot and standing outside a door. This was it. I stayed put for a few minutes, wondering if I should go in.

Meeting my soulmate was the one thing I always wanted in life, but now that the moment came, I was scared. What if they didn't like me? What if it was a guy? Wouldn't really matter anyways as I do in fact swing for that team, but what if it was a girl? I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I leaned against the door, worry filling my senses.

A whimper brought me out of my state, and I became confused. Who would be crying right now? I placed my hand on the handle, twisting it slowly before taking in the sight infront of me.

It was a boy, which I was happy about. It was quite hard to see, but from the looks of it, he had black hair. I moved into the room, letting the Door close behind me as I leaned closer to the boy, confused.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Hey! Yeah I'm fine.. I'm totally fine," the boy smiled, looking up at me. My eyes widened in surprise, the boy was beautiful. His piercing blue eyes drowned me as I stared into them. My breath got caught in my throat as I got lost in them. I noticed his eyes were shining, and I moved closer, taking his hands into mine.

"You are crying." I said, looking at him. He shook his head, smiling at the ground.

"I'm just scared," he mumbled, his northern accent making my stomach flutter.

"Why are you scared?" I asked. The boy just shook his head, not wanting to say what he was thinking.

"It is really embarrassing." He cried.

"Just tell me," I smiled.

"It's just that I'm twenty eight and I still haven't found my soulmate yet," he sighed. I moved the tears from his cheeks, biting my lip. I picked up his left arm, looking at the bar on his wrist.

It was all the way up, and burning red. I looked at mine, and noticed that it was same as his.

"Are you feeling hot?" I asked, and the boy nodded. I smiled, feeling excitement rush over my body like it did when I was seven.

"What is your name?" The boy asked, looking up at me. I smiled, moving his fringe out of his hair.

"Daniel. Daniel James Howell." I said.

"I'm Phil, Phil Michael Lester." He said, copying the way I told him my name. I laughed, looking at him. We smiled at each other, and just stared at each other for a bit. I took in his beauty as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are... Are you feeling hot too?" He asked, and I nodded my head, showing him my wrist. He took a hold of my wrist, gasping as he looked at his, then up at me.

"You're my soulmate!" He exclaimed! Jumping up as he hugged me. Many shocks filled my body as we hugged, and I could feel our souls joining together.

"Hello there, soulmate." I giggled, grinning at him.

"Hey there." He replied, and we just laughed together, holding hands as we left the room we were in.

\---

"Come on!" I yelled, pulling Phil along the way. Phil just laughed behind me, following me up to the hotel that I was staying at. We made it to the elevator, and phil cuddled into me, letting his warm breath hit my neck.

"I know we just met, but it feels like I have known you my whole life," Phil whispered, looking up at me.

"That is what happens when you meet your soulmate. Have you never read a soulmate book?" I asked, rolling my eyes with fondness. Phil just shrugged, getting off the elevator when it got to my level. We moved into my room, laughing as we fell onto the bed. I moved my arms around his waist, placing my face in his neck.

"I doubted that I would ever meet you," I sighed, and Phil nodded his head.

"I stopped looking for you when I was 22. All my friends had already had their soulmate, so I just said that I didn't have a soulmate. Now that I know you, I hate ever saying all those things because your heat is the best feeling in the world." Phil smiled. I felt tears in my eyes as I held him closer.

"I stopped looking when I was 20. Everyone in the youtuber community were finding their soulmates, and I was just left there with no one. I remember when I was about seven, I thought I met my soulmate. I was so happy, but I found out that it was only a cold. I'm glad I didn't meet you then, because meeting you now is the best thing ever." I whimpered, holding him closer. I felt Phil grin on my neck, kissing the skin there.

"I don't know how I feel towards you, because I have only met you. I just think that I will slowly fall in love with you," Phil said, and I nodded, agreeing with him. I wasn't in love with Phil yet, but I knew I would fall in love with him. He is my soulmate.

"Soulmates," Phil whispered, giggling softly.

"I'm happy I found you", I said. Phil looked up at me, kissing my lips.

"I'm happy I found you as well," Phil sighed, and I leaned in for the kiss this time.

\---

_"Dan! Don't say that! You will find your soulmate soon!" My mom said, holding me tight._

Even thought it was over 15 years later when I met him, I knew my mom right. I love you Phil Lester and I hope everyone will realize that.


End file.
